Hey, Can You Pass the Ketchup?
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: 100 drabbles of nothing in particular. 35: She liked vanilla, he liked chocolate. ... or at least the opposite of what she liked, as per usual. DxC. 36: Courtney demands answers Trent just can't give. 37: Katie and Sadie propose Noah play a little game.
1. Straight from the Movies

**Writer's block. Decided to try writing other things. **

**Aha, this one's pretty long for a drabble. Oh well. The others will be shorter. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

In a world full of clichés, it was only a matter of time before she fell for one- a green-eyed, absolutely gorgeous cliché named Trent.

Trent, being a dark-haired musician who played guitar, was stereotypically good-looking and said cliché things and brought his 'dates' to cliché places, like the ones often seen in the movies.

Gwen figured it was an effect from just being on the island…losing every sane piece of her mind slowly everyday. She figured it was affecting him, too. I mean, how was it that he paid so much attention to _her_?

One day they sat by the dock, under the stars, watching the waves crash down at shore.

He spoke first. "Umm, Gwen?"

"Yes, Trent?"

"Besides your name…I really don't know much about you. So…go on, tell me about yourself." He stared at her hard, just when Gwen decided he was joking. Guess not.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm really 42, I used to work at the circus, my hair's naturally blonde, and I've gone sky-diving a few times. You?"

"For starters, I love soap operas, and everytime someone cheats on someone else I cry through the commercials. And did I already tell you I still drink Shirley Temples, too?" Hmm. Maybe he wasn't so cliché after all.

"No," she gasped, grinning, and they laughed. "And you say _I'm_ interesting…"

That night she wrote in her diary, as always, and his name appeared on the page once. Okay, twice. Okay, maybe more.

She sighed. For someone who hated cliches, she had it pretty bad.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. And I'm sort of accepting requests for this, but if possible maybe something _besides_ romance. :D**


	2. Lessons in Life

**Haha. This one ties into the title I came up with in two seconds. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Harold adjusted his glasses and raised his fork, then stabbed it into his plate of Meatloaf. Or, he thought as he noticed its other 'features' and lumps, something like it.

He forked a small piece and lifted it to his mouth, pausing halfway to sneak a whiff of it to make sure that one, his senses were still working after he fell face-first _hard_ the other day at dodgeball, and two, that it was at least _sort of_ edible.

Number two he wasn't so sure about.

From across the room he met contact with the ketchup bottle sitting on the Gopher table. He swore it was _glowing_.

_Ketchup makes everything better. _

"Hey, Justin," he shouted a few people away, "Can you, like, pass the ketchup?"

As if he hadn't said anything, Justin completely ignored him and poured some ketchup on his own Meatloaf.

Harold repeated louder, "Can you pass the ketchup, _please_?"

Lindsey, who happened to hear him clear, gasped as if he committed a crime. "Harold! Don't you remember that Justin is _way_ too gorgeous to listen to you?"

He shrugged, stared back across the room, and sighed. Mental Note: Lindsey was always right.

* * *

**Aww. ):**

**Lol. These are so random. XD R&R, guys!**


	3. Prison Encounter

**I just love writing these. Someone suggested something like this, so I decided to write it. x3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, Duncan. We have alot more in common than you think," remarked the voice from Cell 32.

"_Really_," he laughed. "Like what?"

"Well, we've both been to juvey."

"_No_. You? Swinging from trees and getting dirty with the RCMP and all that? I wouldn't have guessed."

"I _am_ full of surprises, you know. So are you, that's like, one more thing."

"But hey, you technically haven't been to juvey if you always manage to escape all the time."

She sighed. "Well, they got me now, don't they?"

"True."

"Oh!" she suddenly recalled. "We both like to burn stuff."

"Hmm. There's one."

"I swore, it was three."

"The first two didn't count, Izz."

"That's so not fair-" she paused suddenly, tracing patterns on the wall between them. "Hey, you think you could pass me your lighter through that tiny window over there? I want to try burning down this wall."

A smirk. "So do I. That's two things now."

He woke up the next morning, and upon realizing it was just a dream, he had to say, it was the weirdest one he'd ever had.

* * *

**R&R, thanks! You guys are awesome. I'm trying to incorporate your requests into the next ones, so don't worry. :D **

**Ugh. I'm officially running out of things to say in author notes. D:**


	4. Underestimated

**I think I'm slowly getting back into writing mode again. :D And if anyone's wondering how Chapter 13, technically _12_, of STHD is coming along, I'm still writing everything in my head, but I'm hoping it ends up pretty awesome. x3**

**Anyways, I like how this one came out. A Courtney tribute, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Courtney clenched her fists as she stared down, pretending not to notice the people standing right in front of her.

She couldn't believe it. The nerve of them! All she did was merely state what _she_ thought, and you know what they did?

They _laughed_.

"I'm sorry, princess, but honestly I think it's _that_ way." He snorted, and she couldn't help but think, _What does **he** know?_

And later: "Hey Courtney, I know you're a CIT and all, but I really doubt _that's_ the way you start a fire."

Courtney looked up; narrowed her eyes. "Well, Geoff, I-"

By then he'd walked away to help set up the tents, clearly not the least bit interested in an answer.

She returned to what she was doing: Rubbing the two smooth twigs together- the 'old-fashioned' way she was sure was going to work, and gave in a sigh.

One day, she was going to prove them all wrong.

* * *

**Honestly, I really don't like Courtney, but you can kind of tell she feels a little underestimated, which sort of inspired me to write this. Hope you guys liked it! **

**And I'm sorry if I sometimes don't end up getting to your request. It really depends on what I feel like writing, which almost always will be your requests, but sometimes...eh... x/**

**R&R! (:**


	5. Sunday's Paper

**This was so fun to write. Here's the warning: It doesn't make too much sense. :D**

**Anyway. School's starting in about a week, so I'm trying to update as much as possible. And, I was able to suceed at your challenge Parody! Ha. HA.**

**So this is for you. Thanks for updating MITG, by the way. I needed that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Noah raised his glass and took small sips of his lemon iced-tea, the signature beverage at the Loser's resort. He'd been there a little more than several weeks now, pampered and fed only the utmost cuisine to exist, given daily oil massages by the connoisseurs themselves…

And as much as he cringed everytime the voted-off contestants had to gather around watch the latest episode of Total Drama Island that they weren't able to feature in, he was good. _I mean, why should I be jealous when seven much-less deserving tramps still have a shot at the 100 grand, when I'm stuck here, when clearly I should still be __**there**__?_

Well, no, he wasn't envying them at all.

Pushing his critical thoughts aside while taking a few more sips, he glanced at the first page of Sundays' paper:

_A dead man's body was accidentally found at an old farm located in Middlesbrough, England. Old Man Jenkins, who desires not to be directly named, walked into the barn on Tuesday morning, just like any other day, when he stumbled across a human arm sticking out from under the hay. The skeleton…_

* * *

…_later that day when numerous investigators covered the scene of the crime, they discovered the following two clues, that are promised to me significant in this particular case: 1) A large kitchen knife, discovered underneath the soil nearby, and 2) Traces of pineapple scattered around the area-_

Lindsey, who coincidentally was reading the very same article, frowned, "I don't get it."

* * *

**Read and review, guys! (:**


	6. The Moment

_**...we've all been waiting for. :D**_

**Well, maybe not exactly. But whatever. Based on the last episode. Which, of course, means SPOILERS. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Anytime now.

They watched. They waited. They played dramatic music as his million-dollar face inched closer and closer into the unknown blue.

And then they started counting down.

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

"Just drop him already." Heather crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, then lowered them, focusing on the moment everyone had been waiting for.

…_one. _

So they did. Chris Maclean went flying, before taking a dive, _deep, deep, deep_.

It was beautiful. Some shed a tear, some waved their arms in tribute. The moonlight reflected on the very spot he fell beneath. Poor Chris, for a second, they all felt sorry for him. His perfect hair would be ruined.

Oh well, most of them forgot about it by the time the afterparty came around.

* * *

**Wow. I have the weirdest ideas. o.O**

**I am working on STHD at this very minute. (: Just sayin'. Anyways, R&R!**


	7. Tom the Paperboy

**Hey again! I was going to post this sooner, but that wasn't that easy with my birthday happenings (Last Sunday, wOOt!) and school and all. I find this pretty long for a drabble, or at least, what a drabble's supposed to be, but 100 words? That's impossible, and at anyone who can do that, dude, teach me. **

**And a quick note to everyone-if you don't get it at first, you'll get it near the end, I'm sure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

It was a peaceful Sunday morning when Little Tom, the _third _and-eight years old-picked up his bike and headed two blocks down to the Mackenzie residence, his first stop at his paper route. He loved his job. His father had taught him everything he knew when he had passed down the role just six months before-how to toss the roll of newspaper across to their porch, or exactly how to ring the doorbell, exactly how to introduce himself as 'paperboy'. It all felt right to Tom.

But on this particular day? Not much so.

At the exact moment he reached for the bell, an elderly man's voice boomed out of nowhere. Tom swallowed. It was sort of like in that cartoon, he recalled, when the dog would bark at the cat…

"Quit yer yapping and go answer the shtinkin' door! And while yer at it, get me a soda, now won't ya?"

"Get yer own soda! God gave you legs! Now use 'em!"

The voices continued, louder.

"Now, princess, now's no time to-"

"Don't you 'princess' me! 'may have worked fifty years ago, or well, not even then, but if you say that _one more_ time I will-"

It ended as Tom heard a loud _thud_ hit the floor. He gaped and dropped their paper, praying they'd find it there later. His grandfather had told him stories about those two, back when them both had been teenagers. Reckless and touchy and unpredictable as ever.

_Some things never change_, he shook his head and sighed as he got back on his bike, starting the path uphill.

* * *

**If anyone's wondering, the original Tom was featured in Courtney's audition tape. I think he was one of her classmates. **

**R&R guys! (:**


	8. Blue Sparks

**Okay, I felt like writing something...sappy. Haha. xD That last bit just ruined it, I'm sorry. :(**

**This is horrible. But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't write this, so you've got this one too anyway. (:**

**xD ENJOYYYYYY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. **

* * *

**Blue Sparks.**

_"I'd catch you if you fall, you know, if I don't end up falling harder."_

* * *

He watches as she stands up to that wave, her hair blowing wildly with the wind. She positions herself, keeping balance, keeping cool, peace with her surroundings. _She could fall._

She doesn't. The tide rises up, and she draws a deep breath, before taking it all in with her, rising higher, and higher and-

_Why isn't she scared? Is she stupid? She could… _He doesn't dare think of the rest.

She makes it. She smiles triumphantly, and swims the rest of the way back, feeling leftover waves crash below her knees, inching closer and closer to shore.

His hearts stops.

She catches him staring, and makes her way over. "Hi, I'm Bridgette." She extends out her hand and grins, oblivious to the loud thumping his heart does everytime she steps close, partly oblivious to the blue sparks.

It only takes a second for Geoff to fall in love with her.

* * *

**Oh, this is bad. Dx But I sorta like it, haha. Again. **

**And I'd really appreciate it if you click on that purple button. (:**


	9. The Big Red Couch

**I'm losing inspiration! Dx It's that horrible, so I took the first idea I came up with. Which, of course, is naturally pretty random and like most of my drabbles, makes no sense at all. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

_Possiblity #34 (you know, if he didn't throw that really great yacht party.)_

It was an exactly 100, 000 dollar red couch. And it kept him entertained, even if that only lasted for five minutes, give or take. Owen should've been happy.

He frowned, leaned slightly backwards, and told Mr. Coconut (who was not actually present, but there in spirit), "I should be happy."

Mr. Coconut cocked himself slightly to the left. _Yes, why aren't you?_

Owen thought for a minute, "I don't know."

It giggled. _Silly Owen. You should've…_

How could this be? He was satisfied just a little while ago, and all of a sudden, just bored. "Got that ninety-inch plasma screen instead? Oh, sweet Mary, how could I forget?"

The nonexistent tropical fruit did a smirk. _What a shame. That's exactly what I was thinking…_

But there was something else, Owen couldn't quite place his finger on it. He was forgetting something else.

* * *

**But WAIT! All of a sudden Parody gives me this other idea, which I will use next. x') Oh YES. I'll write it tomorrow. **

**R&R, thank youuuuuuuuu.**


	10. Frogs and Princes

**Woot! My quick attempt at a sort of Heather/Ezekiel. Okay, it's weird, I know, but I think it turned out okay.**

**Thanks again for the song idea, you (know who you are) I just find it weird writing people's pennames. Dx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Ezekiel swallowed. What was she gonna say?

He clutched tighter onto its stem, feeling sort of braver as he made his way toward her. Then he stopped. What was _he_ supposed to say?

_All princes start as frogs and all gentlemen as dogs  
Just wait till its plain to see  
What we're growing up to be_

Heather felt an unfamiliar shade of red apply to her cheeks when she saw him come. He said he'd come, and for some reason she believed him. But what she really wanted to ask herself was, why did _she_ come?

As he approached closer, she asked herself again. He was still the same person she once knew. Misguided, awkward, and sickening-looking. But maybe, he'd changed...?

Ezekiel did a nervous laugh when he got there, and handed her the rose, before he tripped over a twig. When he regained balance he stared at his arm. He had a scab, so he picked it out.

Her face cringed. "Ugh." And she headed down the hill.

_Cause some frogs will still be frogs  
And some dogs will still be dogs  
Some boys could become men  
Just don't kiss us 'til then._

She had no idea why, but she ended up keeping the rose. She put it in a vase and watered it everyday, while watching until each petal fell off. Obsession was never a good thing, but it became exactly that.

* * *

**Song used - Frogs and Princes by Superchic(K).**

**Hope it didn't turn out too bad. R&R guys! (:**


	11. Swings

**Felt like writing this. (: This one's a little angsty.**

**And before I let you guys read, let me take a few extra minutes of your time and shamefully advertise this new forum I made today. It's mostly like a chatterbox for the TDI fandom of the site, and I'd love if you guys join in. Link's on my profile.**

**Okay, again, a little long for a drabble, but not by much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Lindsay knew she'd seen Eva somewhere else before. Yet she couldn't place her finger on 'how'.

As she took a second glance, she noticed that although everything seemed different, that look in her eyes remained the same. Hurt. Anger.

Oh, yes. She remembered it clearly now, ten years ago, that one day at the park…

* * *

..when she decided she'd rather go swing instead of play on the teeter-totter.

Mira, the servant girl, insisted she play on the teeter-totter, where she could best watch over her while she sat by the bench. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. Lindsay was grateful.

She jumped onto one of the swings, and did what she liked best. She liked seeing how close she could get to the clouds when she swung higher, and the feeling of wind between her hair. It was right then when she was so caught up in everything when she noticed the person occupying Swing 2 was crying.

Lindsay slowed down and planted her feet firmly onto the sand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But it can't be 'nothing'."

"I don't wanna say."

With a sigh, Lindsay dug out the leftover gummy worms she'd saved for later from her pocket and held them out. A peace offering. "You can trust me."

The other girl took them and cried harder and threw them on the ground.

Lindsay watched as they fell to the dirt.

"My daddy left. Mommy said he's never coming back."

She thought for a bit, she could not imagine life without her daddy. Her daddy had money. Her daddy bought her toys. Her daddy loved her a lot.

"I'm sorry." Lindsay grabbed hold of the other girl's hand.

And they stayed that way for awhile, swinging a little.

* * *

**I still don't know how I came up with this, but lately I've felt like writing sadder things. Not like I'm depressed or something, lol. R&R, guys! :D**


	12. Voices

****

With the stress of unpacking and etc, etc, you may have noticed I haven't been able to write lately. (Heh...heh?)

**I'm still working on that chapter of STHD I promised, so tide yourselves over with this short drabble instead. ;) Aren't I nice?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

He found himself still sitting by the dock three hours later, his legs dangling off the edge, the tops of his sneakers inching towards the water. His eyes remained fixed to the distance, and with a slow heavy sigh, he breathed in the late summer air, watching as the sky made darker.

A beat. "I'm really sorry, Courtney."

_You should be._

The exact words he was expecting. "It was just so hard, you know?"

Her voice, the one trapped in his head, spoke louder, _You're an idiot, Harold._

"I can't blame you for thinking that."

Another beat. _How could you just do that? I was a CIT!_

Harold dipped his head backwards and just laid there, on the dock, trying to clear the thoughts that were impossible to clear. "I'll make it up to you one day, I promise."

The last beat. _You better._

* * *

**Wrote this one in five minutes. It was fun to come up with though. :D R&R, guys!**


	13. Are you a parking ticket?

**_…'coz you've got FINE written all over you.'_**

**WooT! We're out for Christmas break now, so I'll be writing slightly more than usual. Haha. It's kind of funny how I came up with this one. Two weekends ago my friends and I came up with this whole list, full of copy-and-pastes and a few of our own ideas. And because Cody would be quite the expert...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**(By the way, I support Noah/Cody, and sometimes Gwen/Cody, but this was just too good to pass up.)**

* * *

An excerpt from 'How to score one with the Ladies'

-Written by Cody.

--

*Most of these are most likely going to work out, if not, we guarantee your money back!

**Also, please note that guarantee only applies to residents of Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island.

--

**1.** Approach female of choice (works best at random chance). Use one or more of the below:

- "Hey, I just realized this, but you look a lot like my next girlfriend."

- "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first!"

- (rub back of head, as if very confused) "You've gotta at least be _a little_ tired, after running through my mind all day, and everything."

- "I got my library card and I'm going to check. You. OUT!"

- "Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you."

- "Is your dad a terrorist? 'coz you're the bomb!"

- "Be unique and different. Say yes. Go on."

**2.** Get a job. For some reason, girls get turned off by empty wallets. Remember, JOB equals MONEY which equals LADIES WHO SEEM TO REALLY LIKE MONEY! Oh, and you might also wanna get some 'Axe' while you're at it.

**3.** Shave.

* * *

**xD This was fun to write. R&R, kaythanksbye ! :)**


	14. A Day in Court

**Guys. Two words: Pheonix. Wright. The most amazing game ever, so go buy it now.**

**This drabble was inspired by that, exactly. I could've done better, but I just _really_ wanted to write this.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Actually Duncan liked being in court.

The smell of it, the feeling you got when you won even though you ended up in prison the day after-

"Will the witness please rise and state his or her testimony," the judge raised his mallet and smacked it against the wooden plate, then nodded towards the elderly woman in the pink cardigan.

She stuck a finger at the delinquent himself. "_He_ stole the candy bar! I saw him! With my very own eyes! I _saw_ him!"

"But are you positive? Maybe your vision saw wrong? Before this case, I had a reliable source warn me about the time you thought his wife was a cat, and seeing you hate cats, apparently you pounced on her with a can of pepper spray…?" Larry, the judge, glanced at one of the spectators in the audience. "Did I say it right?"

The poor guy felt daggers on him for the rest of the case.

His chief attorney chuckled, then whispered to Duncan, "Now's your chance."

He nodded, with a smirk long enough it almost seemed to reach his piercing, "Can I say something?"

Larry blinked, "Well, er. Go on."

"I did not steal the candy bar." The crowd went wild, _impossible_! "That is all."

Duncan took his seat, again, with a smirk, and crossed his arms.

"Nice one," coughed his chief attorney.

"I'd say I didn't do a bad job myself." He gestured over to the judge, who was clearly in shock.

He breathed it all in. The accusations, the contradictions, the people- It felt alot like home.

* * *

**Now, excuse me, I think I'm gonna play me some PW-**

**Read and review! ;)**


	15. Rooftops, Excerpt 2

**Kind of random. Felt like writing some fluff, even though I'm really bad at it. **

**I love Cody/Gwen. Like, as much as Nody, even. ****Hehe. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

[cont.]

4. Ask the girl if she likes chicken pie. Chances are, if she answers, "I guess" this automatically means it was **fate** the two of you met. Chances are, the girl is beyond amazing beyond the fact she likes chicken pie, but think of it as just a way to make sure.

--

"Hey, Gwen?"

She slumped, wishing she could disappear right into thin air where he wouldn't be able to find her. Finally, the one place where she was almost sure she would definitely not run into him, and then he just had to go and show up.

"Oh, it's you," the goth girl answered bitterly, maybe a bit more than she was aiming for. She cringed at herself, realizing she almost sounded alot like _Heather. _A cough. "So why are you here?"

Cody scooted closer, while she quickly took a glimpse at his scrawny pair of arms, musing at the thought of how the heck did he climb up to the rooftop of the communal washrooms to begin with. "I just…wanted to ask you something,"

_Why did he have to like _her_ so much? What was to like about_ her _anyway?_ "Oh."

"So yeah, uhm," he was nervous. Well, he was also nervous. And when he wasn't nervous he usually said something stupid, which also happened when he was nervous. "I was just wondering."

"Wondering...what?" Raised eyebrow.

"Do you like chicken pie?"

So maybe she wasn't expecting quite _that_. "I-I guess. Why?"

He beamed. "Oh, it's nothing."

For some reason, although she never really understood why, she couldn't help but smile back. "Really."

* * *

**I might do more companion drabbles to Cody's 'are you a parking ticket?' drabble. They're fun. **

**R&R and I'll love you forever. ...well, no, but you know what I mean. xD Next update will be Superheroes Chap. 3, unless I get sidetracked with more ideas for some drabbles.**


	16. Together & Apart

**I think someone suggested a Katie and Sadie one?**

**Anyways, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to Ryerson," They'd promised to not bring it up, but Katie couldn't hold it in herself any longer.

Sadie paused for a minute, keeping the phone close to her ear. "I know."

"It's gonna be so weird."

"You'll call, right? And visit every weekend?" It came out more like an order than a question, but she spoke what was on her mind.

Katie twirled the wire between her fingers, leaning back against the pillow she'd kept since she was two. "Of course."

"Thank God, I don't know _what_ I'd be able to without you!"

"Yeah."

This didn't happen often. Usually the both of them had a lot more to say.

"I got to go."

"Me too. I have to wake up early to catch the first train tomorrow. The orientation starts at nine."

"Good luck, Sadie!"

"Aw, Katie," the other BFFFL gushed, stuffing a few of her pink cardigans (that Katie had made) and her favorite pair of jeans into her duffel bag (that they'd both saw at the mall one day and purchased together).

"Okay, well, I'm going to hang up."

"You're kidding."

"…I can't."

"…neither can I."

A week and a half later their parents received the phone bill in the mail.

And literally fell out of their chairs.

* * *

**Mm, and yeah. :)**

**R&R.**


	17. Reptilia

**I think...I'll post some of my drabbles I wrote for the forums over here. :)**

**The link's on my profile, titled 'FSDC'. You put your iPod on shuffle, basically, then write whatever comes to mind when you hear the song.**

**...and since it's 'whatever comes to mind'...some probably won't even make any sense. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI (Fresh Animation does) or the song (the Strokes do). ...don't remind me.**

* * *

Lady Gwen walked into the room, her glare as sharp as the diamonds in her ears, the look in her eyes-sharper than the daggers her father kept under his bed, then took a seat on the velvet chair, finding herself staring right at the ambassador, Sir Noah, himself.

He smirked. "So, tell us, how was your journey?"

"It was fine," she murmured, her arms crossed, her dark hair falling past her shoulders.

"I insist, I'm sure it was far more exciting then you are letting us in on, Your Highness." He looked at each of the faces of everyone in the room, who nodded in agreement solely because he had brought it up.

"But I-" She was about to say something when Cody came crashing through the window and yelled out, "OBJECTION!"

People stared.

* * *

**...uhm.**


	18. All Star

**Well. ...I seriously need to think of more interesting author notes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, or the song.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Noah gaped at the fellow 'jock', who was clearly staring at the island's very own ditzy blonde, with a little drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

Tyler regained posture, with a smirk as he looked back at him. "Well, I can't help that she's- gosh, have you even _looked_ at her?"

"Yeah, and right now, she's got her finger and her thumb in the shape of 'L' on her forehead..?" he shook his head, still hidden between the pages of his book. "Maybe not so hot."

Conveniently distracted, Tyler waved, then grinned as he saw her waving back. "I think I'm in love with her."

Noah rolled his eyes, then walked away from the dazed teenage boy. "Well, good luck then, _buddy_."

_You're going to need it._

_

* * *

_

**R&R.**


	19. Love Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. Or this song... ;(**

_

* * *

_

_Tonight we drink to youth_

_Holding fast the truth_

_Don't wanna lose, what I had as a boy_

She was drowning. Everyone knew that-herself, the paparazzi...did he?

It wasn't easy, being the wife of the famous frontman of a band that had swept the whole nation of its feet just several months before.

_Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder,_

_Is there a spell that I am under,_

_Keeping me from seeing the real thing?_

Two weeks. Two more weeks until he promised he'd come home. Two more weeks of _this_.

Gwen poured herself another cup of red wine, then drowned herself in it.

* * *

**Short, short, short. Hope you guys liked it. :)**


	20. Sweet Tangerine

**I should really stop with these depressing Cody drabbles. I mean, poor Cody. ;(**

**...okaaay, how 'bout one more? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. Or this song, yeees, yeeees, I GET IT ALREADY.**

* * *

Cody found himself standing outside her window on a Tuesday evening, his hair severely damp from the rain. Maybe he shouldn't have come. But he did. He always did. He couldn't stop.

The rain pounded onto the streets, the air was a mist. He didn't notice. He wouldn't move.

He imagined her standing in front of him, so close he could nearly touch her, staring down at her feet. "You shouldn't have come here," she whispered bitterly. Cody knew that.

_Please it's cold, I'm freezing out here, I miss you my dear_

None of it mattered.

Despite himself, he picked himself up and turned to walk the other way.

* * *

**Aaaand...I guess I'll be taking requests after this? :)**


	21. Miracle

**Dedicated to cartoonfire and Pirate Slayer, who both requested this once upon a time. I can't be sorrier that this is extremely overdue, but I hope you guys especially enjoy this. Oh, and cartoonfire -- I was able to fit in two out of three of your requests, if that's fine. :)**

**Waaaaaay too long to be a drabble, but why not post it hear anyways?**

**Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. Thanks.**

* * *

His minds were playing tricks on him. Again.

Somehow, on an early Wednesday morning, he ended up in the waiting room of the nearest hospital, his head held very still, inches before his knees. His eccentric wife was in the room down the hall, hollering "Damn it, Duncan!" every ten or so seconds. It had been that way for the last two hours. Eventually, one of the doctors suggested he wait outside instead. To this, as horrible as he knew it sounded, he was so relieved he could cry.

He was going to be a father. A dad. He'd heard about it all from his buddies with children, his buddies without children, and his buddies who had recently been right in between, exactly the way he was at that very moment. The sleepless nights, the instant decrease in 'alone time', the diapers, the stuff they'd poop into diapers … and something about a miracle, but in a list of bad things that could go on and on, Duncan wondered if it was a miracle at all, or just another dirty diaper.

Cutting his thoughts short, a nurse made her way over, popping her gum and informing him off the following:

"Your wife's really throwing a fit in there."

A small part of him felt tempted to enlighten the subtle ignorance of this particular nurse, stating that this was completely normal. "Yeah, she probably is, is she?"

She made a face, seeing his trademark smirk, "Well, whatever. Someone in there told me she's going to need another hour for labour, and to ask if that's fine with you."

"If she needs it," Duncan answered frankly, "Then sure."

The nurse nodded, heading back down the white corridor.

His cellphone rang. He proceeded further down the hallway, reaching for his pocket as he wandered by the washrooms.

"Hello?"

"It's DJ. Heard the news. Congrats, man."

He felt a light chuckle unknowingly escape his lips. "So you guys planning a surprise party for the kid or something?"

"Actually, Geoff's already picked out the bottle of Mueller's you like so much. Bridge just started cooking. They're really excited, you know. Especially since Bridgette just found out she's pregnant with their third."

"Wow."

"I know, eh? Well, we'll be waiting for you guys. The whole gang's here."

A pause. "The whole gang as in…?"

"Exactly. Now go see your kid for me, alright? I hear some commotion on your end, might wanna check it out."

"Sure thing, buddy." Duncan hung up, exhaling a deep sigh before looking up ahead, noticing the same nurse once again making her way over, out of breathe.

She took in large gulps of air before coughing the words out. "W-we've…been…looking…all over…for…you." With a significantly longer pause (during which he grew suddenly anxious), she went on. "H-he…it's beautiful…y-your baby…"

When he burst into the room, less than five seconds later, he nearly froze in place.

Courtney laid there under the hospital covers exhausted, carrying a bundle in her arms and rocking it back and forth with the last of her strength. The little twerp-his kid-wouldn't quit howling.

"It wants to see its daddy," Duncan insisted, holding out for the blue bundle.

His wife, eccentric as ever, set him straight on a pleasantly surprising lower note, "_It _is a _he_, you idiot."

But she handed him to her husband anyway, just because she had to.

"What'd you name him?"

"Travis Hughes. And his middle name's Harold…" She explained as he blinked twice and asked if the aspirin was getting to her, "I figured I still owe him as much."

"Huh, cute," he smirked slightly, then turned to the blue bundle, who'd suddenly stopped crying. The room went quiet. "Well, I guess your dad now."

Travis continued to stare.

"Which makes sense I have to say, since you have the eyes your mother's always raving about. Not out loud, but everytime she looks at me she always looks like she's going to faint." (Courtney shot him an accusing look as he said this.)

A beat.

Duncan felt a smile coming on. "So this must be the miracle everyone's been telling me about."

And so the little twerp smiled for the very first time in his life, and it was dedicated to his daddy.

* * *

**I haven't written anything D/C in awhile, so sorry if it's kinda out of character.**

**Click that purple button for me? :)**


	22. Mr Right

**Another one I did for the FSDC over at the forums -- felt like posting. :)**

**The White Tie Affair - Allow Me To Introduce Myself ... Mr. Right. Can't get the stupid song out of my head. I love it so.**

**A few people I met here on the site got me into this pairing. If you're interested, I totally suggest you check out some of Kelsica2's work -- she writes alot of it. **

**Anyway, hope ya's enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, nor the song. Sadly.**

* * *

So maybe he shouldn't have drank that last bottle of red wine.

On the other hand, she didn't seem to mind.

"Enjoying yourself, aren'tcha?" She repeated every few sharp twists with a wink, between muffled giggles in his ear.

How did he get dragged into this again? Oh, right. She had approached earlier that day, between Maths and History, eagerly slipping fancy invites into several lockers before seeing him from down the hall. "Oooh, Trent!" she made her way over; he looked up eventually, hearing a pair of heels go _cling-clang_ from ten feet away. The first thing he noticed was the glossy cherry red lipstick she wore, smeared in odd places by mistake. _Guess somebody was excited this morning._

The next thing he noticed was the black envelope someone had miraciously slipped into his hands.

"_There's gonna be a party tonight_," she informed, her eyes sparkling, "Hope you can make it, Todd!"

Six hours later, he sat in his room, contemplating on whether he should. He wasn't usually up for parties nowadays. He did the craziest things under the influence of alcohol, many of which he still regretted to this day. Among those, the incident in which he betrayed his last girlfriend.

But as he mourned over this very fact, it all of a sudden occured to him -- that while he was grieving over that fateful day that happened over three months ago, he was missing out on just about the biggest party of the year.

In seconds, he was reaching for his coat and slamming the door behind him.

She used to call him Mr. Right? Well tonight he was proving her wrong.

* * *

**The identity of 'his last girlfriend' should be obvious enough. **

**R&R. I'm in the writing mode, so expect a few more drabbles posted tonight. :)**

**- Trish**


	23. The Good 'Old Days

**Someone suggested something to do with Chef Hatchet I think? Well here ya go. :)**

**Not my best, but awfully fun to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own TDI. And for the record, it breaks my heart everytime I'm forced to write this disclaimer.**

* * *

They wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud, but over the weeks and as the first season of Total Drama Island progressed, they'd actually grown quite attached to the unlucky twenty-two.

"Did I ever tell you that you remind me alot of myself back in the day?" Chef would tell DJ every morning he made it to stay on the show, along with a good pat in the back when he lined up for breakfast. Or what was supposed to be breakfast. And every time he'd answer, "Yes Chef, I think you've already mentioned it once or twice, come to think of it."

Occasionally when he felt like it, Chris sometimes killed time in front of the communal washrooms, waiting for the girls to come out of the shower draped with nothing but towels. "You _pig_," Heather scoffed, slapping him silly when she caught him staring at her assets for the third time that week.

And of course, there was Beth. The girl who sent them homemade cards everyday, often before a challenge were to start. They found this creepy beyond belief, at first, but then kind of sweet. Still plenty creepy, though.

"Aren't they cute?" Maclean chuckled, as he and Hatchet set up chairs by the cabins on one of the 'off days', watching the remaining contestants holler at eachother or parody the lamest songs, reminding them of how much highschool just plain sucked.

* * *

**About the last line -- not entirely I don't think, but I liked it so I kept it. **

**Now ... R&R with an extra big cherry on top ? :)**

**- Trish**


	24. Combat Baby

**Decided to put up some of my drabbles from the forums, yaaaaayuh. :)**

**Metric - Combat Baby**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, nor the song. But since when did that stop anybody?**

* * *

Somehow, Noah found himself waiting outside the communal washrooms at four o'clock in the morning.

The know-it-all gave in a sigh of defeat. He should've brought a book. That girl was probably going to take hours. Yes, _Izzy_, but a girl nonetheless. He figured she was probably one of those out-of-this-world freaks of nature, but that would not change the fact she was indeed ... a girl. Who took incredibly long showers. Who decided to wake him up at four in the morning to 'protect her from sicko perverts' while she enjoyed one of her incredibly long showers.

A beat.

"Wait 'til the guys hear about _this,_" he concluded his thoughts out loud, muttering under his breath.-

--

Izzy reached for the shower knob, twisting the faucet with the red label. Steaming hot water began to drip onto her head of clustered red hair, before trickling down in larger quantities. It felt so good. ... oh god. Now she felt like dancing. What was wrong with her? She laughed into the darkness of her shower stall. Too many things to name.

With her fingers covered in handfuls of soap (the finest, courtesy of Heather's exclusive things Izzy stole), she sung along to the song in her head that'd been stuck there for days.

--

He sensed a sharp twitch in his right ear.

"_Combat baby, come back baby; fight off the lethargy -- don't go quietly -- combat baby, said you would never give up easy; combat baby, come baaaaaack to meeeee_," sang the voice from thy shower stall.

_Someone, kill me now._

--

Ten minutes later, she came out, draped in merely a towel. A second towel was wrapped around her head, a few loose red strands falling slightly over her eyes. She chuckled, finding him still leaning against the wall of the communal washrooms. "I'm proud of ya, Noah. Didn't peek once? That takes like, serious anti-hormonal power. Like honestly, if I was a guy, I wouldn't be able to resist myself at all. Is that weird? Probably, right? Ha ha!"

He flinched. "Yeah, whatever."

The next day at breakfast, he still had the same song stuck in his head, exactly the way he heard Izzy sing it.

* * *

**First try at Nizzy. Tell me what you think. :D**


	25. Diva

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

She tossed a wave of perfectly combed dark hair over her shoulder, examining a fresh coat of red nailpolish as she took her tray and pushed aside the losers who obliviously stole 'her' seat.

Ezekiel frowned, stuffing a bite of not-really-lasagna cautiously into his mouth. "She's such a diva, eh."

"That's Heather for you," informed Harold, adjusting his glasses and doing the same.

* * *

**Short, short, short.**


	26. Lindsey's Mom

**Kso, everyone's heard of Fountain Wayne's 'Stacy's Mom' right, right? A'right! ... okay, no.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, nor do I own this song. OR DO I?!?!? ... okay, still no.**

* * *

"Omigosh, Cody! Whoa! I haven't seen you in months!" Lindsey made her way over, waving one arm frantically over her head. She dragged her suitcase behind her. "How's it going?"

He flushed, trying to recall the very reason he'd decided to show up anyways. He knew very well the blonde would be there, needing a ride home after returning from her trip to the Bahamas. After all, someone -- he assumed it was, from the top of his head, _Beth_ -- had sent him an email just days before but ... Beth hadn't even mentioned it. All he knew was that taxi drivers were on strike the last couple of days and that it was about an hour and a half-walk between his blonde acquaintance's apartment and the airport itself. He didn't mind. And that was it, he repeated in his head about thirty times. Because in the midst of his sudden eagerness was…

... _something else._

Cody gulped, watching as another figure caught up to the two of them. It was a woman, fully developed (he couldn't help but notice) and rather stunning, garbed in a short red sundress with a string of pearls tied loosely around her neck. He remembered her vaguely from his very first day at school, when she'd come to drop off her pretty five-year old, then went with the same routine the days following after, all the way up to fourth grade. Only one of the two really stuck out in Cody's memory.

"Hi," the older woman greeted, seeming to miss the fact he was sweating bullets at the sight of her, "I'm Lindsey's mom."

* * *

**:)**


	27. Don't Trust Me

**Lately I've been kind of obsessed with these two together. No clue why.**

**The song's 3OH!3 - Don't Trust Me, and for some reason I think it fits these two perfectly.**

**So yeah. Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own TDI. And I still don't own this song. ... darn it.**

* * *

Harold hadn't expected to find himself at an exclusive club that night, garbed in the uncomfortably fancy suit he accidentally stole from the dry cleaners two days earlier. More surprisingly, he hadn't expected to find _her_ there either, but the force had reminded him this would be a night of surprises. And the force had yet to been proven wrong.

_Ahem._

She came through the doors with her chesnut-coloured hair tied up in a small bun and a long trenchcoat falling to her ankles. Underneath, was a questionably short black dress with the tights underneath. Maybe if he was drunk enough by the end of the night he could go confront her, despite himself. He inched closer to the refreshments table, located closer to the further end of the room. He considered hiding under it while he cleared the whole plate of appetizers. Actually, he was leaning closer to that idea at the moment. The force was punishing him. She came up to him minutes later, greeting him from behind. Maybe she didn't recognize him. It _had_ been six years after all, and he'd broken his glasses just last week. Then she asked him to dance.

"Have you tried the marinated beef strips? They're rather good." If she had recognized him by now, he decided she'd be shoving his face in the punch bowl instead of recommending the food.

He was about to adjust his glasses, when he remembered they were no longer there. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh," she answered, then rolled her eyes. "Duncan wasn't like that. There was this one time he shot a deer just so he could eat it."

--

_Once at camp, he'd spotted the delinquent alone in the woods, carving skulls into the middle of bark of a tree with the sharp edge of a deer's antler._

_Harold had approached him and said something by accident. "Where'd you hide the body?" he'd asked, noticing only its head, besides the antlers, were still in tact. _

"_Up yours." And he drew a stick figure that involved plenty viewer discretion indeed._

"…_oh."_

--

"Duncan?"

She observed his aghast expression, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Yeah, my boyfriend. My _ex_-boyfriend, mind you. I called it off last month. Said I couldn't handle him anymore."

"I'm sorry," Harold replied, even though he kind of really wasn't. The last song ended, and the orchestra went on with some other faster paced classic piece. Inwardly, he wished she wouldn't notice that he was stepping on her feet, unco-ordinate as he was. That would probably rat his identity out, and after thinking it over more than twice, he really did _not_ want his face being shoved into the punch bowl.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "So tell me about yourself. Who are you, Mr. I Don't Eat Beef?"

A beat.

He cleared his throat. "Why don't you start? You're probably the more interesting person out of the two of us, anyway."

She laughed. Courtney Evans, the girl who hated his guts, _laughed_. Yet for some reason, it was much different than six summers back. It was a nice, hearty laugh he kind of liked.

--

_Once after a challenge and minutes before yet another dramatic campfire ceremony, he'd spotted the CIT-in-training draped over the front steps of the Bass' cabins, muttering to herself._

"_You're useless, you know that, Harold? Absolutely, positively, _useless_." _

_He'd heard all of it, returning from his frequent break at the communal washrooms. "Hear _that_, Harold?" he muttered slowly under his own breath. "You're useless. Absolutely, positively, _useless_."_

--

"I'm a lawyer. Figures, huh? I've always want to get into politics. Even after that crappy reality TV show I was on ages ago. Nothing could change my mind. It's always the same thing for me. Can't get over anything. Can't let anything go."

Harold twitched. It seemed as if she was dedicating this to him, without actually knowing it was him. Like he was going to reveal himself _now_.

He didn't have to. She leaned in closer, their faces inches apart. The song changed suddenly, to something the DJ had put on rather than the orchestra was playing. It was five times more upbeat, and it fit so perfectly with the moment he could not longer take it.

"I have to go pee," he broke it.

"Oh."

Without a second thought, he scurried to the direction of the restrooms, and _yes_ -- the back exits. The force was on his side again. He took one last look behind him, finding her just another girl alone at the bar area, sipping a margarita. Then he walked out with his hands in his pocket, the previous song still playing on his head.

_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, won't trust a ho, 'coz she won't trust me_

_

* * *

_

**Changed the lyrics at taaaad bit at the end there.**

**Hope you guys like it - R&R? :)**


	28. You're So Last Summer, Drive

**... I should really stop with these one-sided Gody drabbles. Poor Cody. :(**

**Two in one, decided to spare you guys.**

**Incubus' 'Drive' and Taking Back Sunday's 'You're So Last Summer'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the not-so-matching socks on my two feet.**

* * *

Drive

With his hands still gripped on opposite ends of the steering wheel, he came to a halt. Cody gazed straight ahead, watching as the rain fogged up his rearview mirror. Hourds of people scurried past with umbrellas over their heads, some keeping close to stay warm and remain dry. He could hear bits of their conversations as he waited for the passerby to cross. French. They were all talking French. Where was he now anyway? Frankly he didn't care. All he needed was to get away.

"_I don't know why I'm calling you right now_," she'd left a message two nights before. He'd sat on his bed, his hands growing sweaty as he listened to her voice. His throat had ached. It still hurt as much just thinking about it. "_But I figured you have the right to know_.

"._..that Trent and I are getting married next Tuesday_."

Finally, the streets were cleared. He stepped on the pedal, continuing on this neverending road.

The night he'd recieved the message, he put on his jacket and drove out of town. He didn't need to replay it over and over to see if maybe, just maybe, it was just some big 'jokes on him'. He had this gut feeling that expected it for weeks. He'd heard the "And _we both want you to be there, alright_?" just as he headed out the door, and it didn't matter any to him. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Yet as he proceeded on miles and miles later, he asked himself whether he was trying to get away from her, or if he was just having trouble facing himself.

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there ... yeah I'll be there_

--

You're So Last Summer

He spent his whole senior year trying to get over her.

Trying to erase every little trace that reminded him of this girl he met at summer camp. Her unusually-dyed hair that went past her ears, and all the times he caught her in the communal washrooms spending hours on it. Her fair skin, and all the excuses she made for staying out of the sun (although certain occasions with green-eyed musicians called for several exceptions), trying to keep from getting the tan everyone else got and was okay with. The strange turquoise-colored lipstick she wore since sixth grade (he overheard her admitting to Lewshana; and _no_, he was _not_ spying on her) because she didn't like the plastic pink lip gloss the popular girls in her class always wore. Her dark eyes, and all the looks she gave him that could seriously kill, but each time he stayed put exactly where he was (unless of course, she threw him out the window). And most importantly, her smile -- the smile he loved, and the smile she reserved exclusively for Trent.

He went through advice columns, researched every webpage he could find relevant to his situation on the internet, and asked just about every kid at school how to get over one's _hairskinlipseyessmile_, until eventually, he figured it out for himself.

Cody learned you get used to just about anything. He couldn't get over her, and he knew that even in his wildest dreams he could never be with her, yet for some crazy reason, as he reached the end of his senior year and graduated top of his class, he could live with that. And he'd do all that, just for the girl with the crazy _hairskinlipseyessmile _that once broke his heart.

* * *

**R&R!**


	29. Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, nor some elements of this drabble.**

* * *

In her dreams, she is falling.

Through an endless dark hole carved into the centre of the earth she went everytime, dropping at a velocity of one kilometre per second. Within the endless dark hole, were bookshelfs that carried just about every book in the world. Sometimes Heather would hastily take one off the shelf and skim through the words to pass time. Typically they were just a bunch of words to her (well), but the fall often grew quite boring after she'd gone through the same dream over and over.

Next was the part she dreaded. She'd reached the point where words grew more dull than usual. It was at the point where she let herself go and thought her life over. It was no ordinary dream -- it forced her to face her reality.

And reality just plain sucked.

Towards the end of every dream, she'd eventually reach the bottom, landing in a surreal field of imaginary one could only imagine. The White Rabbit would come scurrying by shortly after, his golden pocketwatch gleaming in his hands. The Heather in her dreams desperately needed hearing aids, she supposed, because everytime, she heard the stupid white rabbit say,

"_Hurry_! Before it's too late!" before scampering across the field of imaginary yelling, "You love him! You really do!"

* * *

**Written for the RWDC. **

**Open to requests. Just try suggesting something about a character/shipping I haven't done yet. :)**

**- Trish**


	30. Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Her last text message read, "R U OK?" and came at exactly 2:03 in the morning. It hadn't been the first. She'd been getting the same if not similar messages for weeks now. Each one of her sympathetic friends called at least twice a day. Her cell-phone beeped 'MISSED CALL' every ten minutes.

At exactly 2:04 Bridgette threw her phone hard onto the cold pavement. It went down with a _thud_ and was crushed into pieces as she stepped on it with her worn right flip-flop. She didn't like wasting everyone else's time. She wouldn't tell anyone anything, and eventually, she figured, they'd stop calling and leave her alone.

She was a mess.

That was all there was to it. If anyone saw her right then and there, no one in her entire senior year would've recognized her. Would her parents? She didn't even recognize herself. Just three months ago, she was living big and riding high, on the surfs of Wasaga Beach, Victoria where she'd placed first in the annual surfing gig for only the sixth time straight. She used to walk the corridors of her high-school everyday like she'd won a million bucks, slapping high-fives and batting eyelashes with and at the jocks, her eco-friends, her eating friends, and even exchanging a few friendly words with her teachers. She used to stay up every Friday night with _him_, watching spy parodies or cheesy romance flicks and laughing too hard at all the wrong times. Bridgette felt a dark pit at the bottom of her stomach. She used to be _happy _too.

Rain pounded hard on Platform 23 at the local station. The place was deserted, besides her right in the centre of it, draped over a bench in front of the tracks, her elbows to her knees and her hood, damp, over her dampened blonde locks. By 2:07 she'd be gone, boarding an empty train to Saskatchewan.

_It was a mistake and she shouldn't have done it_, she tells herself over and over even when she knows it won't change anything. She should've been stronger. She should've had the heart to say no.

At 2:05 she allows herself to think of the day she let him go. Bridgette didn't like herself enough anymore to continue to be with him. She told him she never wanted to see him again.

Vaguely, she remembers a girl who once was an optimist, who started protests against cheeseburgers, who woke up early on weekends just to watch the sun rise, who loved life and appreciated whatever it had to offer… for a moment, she tries to find her again.

She can't.

Bridgette forces herself to stand at 2:06, gazing to her left as she hears the sound of an engine and gears coming her way. She takes her pack (carrying only one change of clothes, ten dollars she suspects will last her at least a week, and a heart-shaped frame she just couldn't leave behind) and throws it over her shoulder, feeling somewhat braver as the train comes to a halt in front of her.

_Goodbye_, she whispers for the last time, heading for the conductor who extends his hand and calls out for her and mutters something about reckless teenage passengers.

Just as she's more than halfway there, she is jerked from behind, and her head is tilted backwards and she's staring into a familiar pair of deep blue eyes that she also remembers vaguely. "You really think I'd let go of you that easily?" Geoff asks, and she's speechless.

"No," she cries openly into his arms, her tears washing away in the rain.

* * *

**Just something that popped into my head yesterday. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Parody -- I really wanted to write a light-hearted humor G/B, seriously, but well, look how that turned out. Hope you liked it anyway. :)**

**tdiharter -- I'll try to get on your request soon, don't worry about it. :)**

**And thanks so much for the reviews, guys! They really mean alot. Oh, and I'm always open to requests, so if you have any, feel free to share them, alright?**

**- Trish**


	31. Of Milkshakes and Cheeseburgers

****

Been pretty much dead lately. Hopefully this can make up for it? ;)

**Requested by _tdiharter_; first shot at Bridgette/Cody. So it's a little bit ... out-there. AU, anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

It happened after he returned to the front after his break.

And Cody was definitely not expecting it. It wasn't like someone had so conveniently announced it all over the news or something. No one had bothered to call and warn him about it either. But apparentely -- while he wasn't paying attention -- pigs started to fly, hell had finally completely frozen over, and the one person he never thought to step foot into the same Harvey's he worked at did, demanding a double cheeseburger.

She walked in like a drunken animal, going on and on about how much she wanted a double cheeseburger. Then realizing she unfortunately recognized the guy standing in front of her. She did a double take. The truth was right there, printed very professionally on his nametag with a bunch of cartoon dancing cows on it.

"C-cody?"

He blinked, still considering the possibility it really wasn't her. Just some other really attractive blonde girl who happened to have 'Hi, I'm Bridgette!' written all over _her _nametag. He suspected she was an imposter.

The imposter went on, from her specific fastfood requirements to how all she wanted was a nice lunch and _look who she finds here_! This confirmed serious imposter-like behavior. All the while, he examined everything that contradicted that. Green eyes. Check. Ponitail. Check. C-Cups. Check. ... not that he was paying attention.

She ended off, "I'm a mess."

He nodded. They could both be overwhelmed with the situation together. "Wanna go talk about it?"

--

This couldn't possibly be happening.

There he was, about to have lunch with the girl of his dreams. Well, one of them.

Cody walked to the window booth, where he found her leaning against the table with her eyes fixed to the street and everything else going on. He offered two double chocolate milkshakes and the cheeseburger she'd wanted, and tried to think of ways to not have them subracted out of his next paycheck. He took a seat, opposite of his visitor. "Tell me everything."

By then, he'd gotten over the fact all of this was real. She was real. Her name was Bridgette and she was real.

"They say," she took a massive bite out of her cheeseburger, "When you break up, it's best to change one thing about yourself. Something they didn't like, so one day they can take one look at you and eat their heart out.

"Geoff always used to take me to places like this. I'd always tell him how bad this stuff was for him," thus brought forth another bite, "He'd tell me to just try it for once. I wouldn't shut up about it."

Cody stared. So maybe the conversation hadn't quite been what he was expecting.

"Last month, he told me I was beautiful," Bridgette swallowed hard, "Then ended it. Said that after two years, he couldn't handle me anymore.

"That's why this is all I've been eating for the last few weeks. I'm kind of hoping he'll catch me in the middle of ginormous bite of beef and take me back," she finished her burger, licking her lips and getting up to her feet. "Thanks for lunch, by the way. I was thinking, same time, tomorrow?"

On her way out, she kissed him softly on the cheek.

Maybe she didn't want him that way after all, but he could tell his sadistic co-workers differently. And for now, he was okay with this. He really was.

* * *

**... that was weird. Hope you enjoyed anyways.**

**And _tdiharter_, if that wasn't what you were expecting, I can try writing something else for you. :)**

**_Must Come Down_ ; I'm working on a Duncan/Lindsey/Chris as we speak. :) Not exactly romance, but definitely something focusing on those three. Thanks for reviewing by the way, really means alot.**

**_Parody-Lover_ ; Aha, thanks. And duuuuude! You better update! Soon, alright? I need my TDI parody fix. :)**

**_Amethyst Ocean_ ; Gotta agree with you there. Geoff/Bridgette will always be my OTP for life, no matter how much I've been loving me some crack lately, aha. Hope not. Or if they do, they should totally get back together. And if not ... -also takes out pitchfork-**

**_Running With The Shadows_ ; Sweet, thanks :)**

**_cartoonfire _; Three words: No, you're awesome!**


	32. Deja Vu

**As requested by _Must Come Down_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Detention. For Duncan Hughes, it was just a fact of life. Either you were bad enough to stick around free period five days a week, or you weren't. He didn't often give it too much of a thought. Easily, all_ too_ easily, detention had become another part of his routine since the fifth grade, ever since that day he'd stolen some kid's homework. And he stuck by it.

Today was no different. He got there early, found his usual spot by the back, and kicked back on his chair, throwing his legs onto the desk in front of him. Naturally, he fell asleep in a wink.

So far, everything was playing out like just he'd expected.

_Tick, tock ..._

* * *

"And so like, Porchia went all, 'we are so not BFFs anymore'!

_... tick, tock ..._

"It was so mean and stuff. Like, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I told her that to her face, along with the 'like I wanted to stay best female friends with you anyway' line? And then she like, snapped. In front of everyone. Like, seriously? That girl has _major_ PMS-ing issues. Anyways, it was _totally_ uncalled for."

Duncan blinked, glancing sideways at the clock. He'd dozed off for the last twenty minutes.

Another voice piped up. "Dude, _whoa_. I know exactly what you mean. But yeah, did anyone get that on tape? That'd make for killer ratings!"

The delinquent shot up, as if awakening from a bad dream. This couldn't possibly... with a jolt, he stood to his feet and gripped his palms to the edge of his desk. "What the-"

Chris Maclean, hearing the disruption clearly from across the classroom, scoffed. "Well, if it isn't that creepy guy from juvey. Doug, was it? Nice to have you come and join us. Me and Lindsay over here were just having a pleasant chat about the wonders of highschool while you enjoyed yourself a little nappy-nap over at the back there."

While thoughfully sharing a look that could kill, the punk moved up a few seats closer to the front, so he could better look that horrible man in the eye. "It's Duncan."

The former host grinned. "You really think I'd forget?"

* * *

"So what brings you here anyway? Figured you could keep making a couple bucks off the lives of hormonal teens with a bunch of angst issues, did you?" A smirk.

"... pretty much." Maclean went on. "Ratings dropped after the first season. Decided I'd waste the rest of my precious time working at this dump instead. You know, as your gym teacher.

A pause. "But the idiots in charge of this place insisted I work as detention monitor instead."

Duncan coughed. "... oh, well, that kind of _sucks_."

"I know, right?" contributed Lindsay, who wasn't exactly aware of the conversation taking place to begin with.

* * *

"I'll be honest, I never knew you went to school here in the first place," admitted the delinquent. "That being said, I never thought I'd see you again after the show. Much less, in the detention hall, sunshine."

The blonde nodded. "Ditto. Like, I totally feel the same way!"

"Really. Well then, gorgeous, if you don't mind my asking, what brings _you_ here?"

"Catfights."

"... oh."

* * *

Chris concluded, with a brief glimse of perfect teeth, "Looks like I'm stuck with you two for the next few weeks. For picking on your average rejects to getting into some pre-tty lame alliances, respectively. Now where have I heard_ that_ one before?"

"Very funny, Maclean."

* * *

**Weeeeell, I gotta say. That was awfully fun to write. :)**

**_Must Come Down_ Hope you enjoyed that. I think you've just gotten me obsessed with writing about these three, but we'll see what happens, haha. :)**

**_tdiharter_ Glad you liked it!**

**Everyone else ; I'll see what I can do about requests. I'll tell you if I'm doing any of them. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming and I'll love you forever. :)**


	33. Cravings

**_Disclaimer_: TDI (c) Fresh Animation.**

* * *

"Oh ... _baby_! It's been _way_ too long!"

In reality, it had only been about an hour and a half. But like most teenagers, Heather tended to exaggerate the seriousness of her dilemmas.

She gazed, both with hope and longing, her dark eyes sparkling. "I know, I know. I told you we couldn't see eachother anymore, and I get that. Our relationship just isn't healthy for me, and I can't keep coming back to you like this. But _baby_ ..." she purred as she trailed off, clear seduction in her voice. "... just this once?"

Heather made her way closer.

And closer.

And closer.

... then she leaned into the fridge and picked up that fat slice of chocolate cake.

Sweet Jesus, this diet was killing her.

* * *

**How I've missed drabble-writing ..**

**I'd love some requests! If you guys come up with any, just let me know. :)**


	34. Need You Now

**Another drabble written for the FSDC in the forums.**

**Lady Antebellum - Need You Now**

* * *

_Pathetic._

It was the single word on Gwen's mind, repeating itself over and over, but it wasn't enough to stop her from finishing off the last couple sips of her eighth Smirnoff. _A steaming shower would do me good_, she decided, amidst the rest of her jumbled thoughts, _and this vodka isn't that great_. Yet she stayed put right where she was, sprawled on the floor, part of her leaning up against a couch.

She realized her apartment was a mess. Her entire wardrobe - consisting of mostly blacks, naturally - seemed to be scattered everywhere but her closet. Dishes piled up in the sink, and her garbage was overflowing. As she then reached for the bottle of red wine on the coffee table, and very shakily poured herself a large shot, she also realized -_God, _I'm_ a mess._

* * *

_"Smoking's bad for you, you know." She found him outside her building, lighting up another cigarette._

_"Huh," he said, smoking it anyway. "You think so?"_

_Gwen rolled her eyes. Of course. Nonetheless, she had expected this kind of response. "I hope you're aware that you're going to kill yourself from inhaling too much tobacco."_

_A sly smile crept on to his face. She knew that smile._

_"But how much is too much?"_

_Duncan Hughes knew exactly how to leave her speechless. _

* * *

The hands of the clock informed her it was a quarter after one.

She poured herself another glass. And another. And another.

It was only about time before she passed out cold. Her drink had fallen out of her hands, a dark red pool, spilling across the floor. They'd both had too much.

_I need you_, she whispered, simply milliseconds before she lost control.

* * *

**Angsty, hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	35. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

After a messy break-up, _most_ people would find themselves storming away from their ex-lover (usually in a fury that no one else wanted to be around). The next thing they'd do would usually involve:

a) Retreating to respective bedroom with a pint-full of Häagen-Dazs and six boxes of tissues.

b) Storming into aforementioned ex-lover's apartment to collect stuff and probably trash the place while at it.

c) Going to some public place just to see happy couples everywhere and bark at them for being so damn happy and tell them they're all gonna break up one day anyway because love sucks and it sucks and it _sucks_ and then they'd all proceed to tell you how you really needed to find a new hobby.

On the other hand, the same night Duncan and Courtney called it quits? They went to go get ice cream.

"Vanilla," Courtney informed the ice cream man. "In a cup, please."

"Chocolate," said Duncan, when it was his turn. "I'll take a cone."

The former CIT rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight a smile at the same time. Duncan _always_ wanted the complete opposite she did.

God, they were so different.

And maybe that's why they lasted as long as they did. Everything was new, everything was exciting. Two totally other worlds, coming together for what would've been eight months. She had no regrets. It was fun while it lasted. But eventually, the same thing that made them, became the same thing that ... _broke_ them. She wanted to work for the government, he wanted to live every day of the rest of his life breaking every law imaginable. She liked vanilla, he liked chocolate.

"Remember the time when we snuck into Chef's hide-out and stole all that food?" Duncan brought up, interrupting her thoughts. They walked over to a bench, with their ice cream. "Man, you were such a badass."

She giggled. "And the time I nearly _killed_ Harold with a lamp-post?"

And they stayed there all night, sitting on the park bench, simply remembering and laughing about the good 'ol days.

* * *

**Gotta say, I enjoyed writing this a lot. :)**

**Not sure what exactly inspired this, but for some reason writing this gave me some kind of hope. I don't know, for some reason I like the whole "lovers to friends" concept, I guess mostly cause I've never gotten to experience that myself.**

**R&R! I'm always open to requests. Also, I'd love it if you check out my multi-chaptered fic - _Some Total Highschool Drama: Reloaded_**. **I could really use some feedback on it, so it'd mean a lot.  
**

**- Trish**


	36. Gratisfaction

**Disclaimer: Total Drama series (c) Fresh Animation.**

**The Strokes - Gratisfaction.**

**Based on the infamous Trent/Gwen/Duncan/Courtney situation.**

* * *

It was unexplainable.

Simply unexplainable.

Courtney pushed the guy against the hood of his black convertible.

"She cheated on you. Gwen, remember her? She _cheated_ on you!"

He knew she wasn't about to let him off easy. It was easy to tell - her slender fingers grasped around his shoulder-blades, the look in her eyes that kind of gave it all away.

The brunette held on tighter. "So you're just gonna forget about it? Really, Trent? Just like that?"

As if he could forget about it, just like that. But for Christ's sake, what was he supposed to say?

"You disappoint me."

_Wrong_. _Your sad excuse of a boyfriend did. _That's what he should've said. But it didn't matter. She would've released him eventually, anyway; allow him to lose his balance. Trent kicked back, resting against the hood, the sound of whatever was blaring on the stereo entering his ears;

_But you're never gonna get this love_  
_We can only play in the sand_  
_You get tired when the days are too long_  
_You get lonely when the days are gone_

* * *

**Killing the replay button for this song.**

**_Won'tStopWriting_, your request is coming up next! :)**


	37. Planking

**As requested by _Won'tStopWriting_, hope you enjoy!**

**Planking - An activity consisting of lying face down in an unusual or incongruous location.**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama series (c) Fresh Animation.**

* * *

How.

Did.

He.

Always.

End.

Up.

In.

These.

Kind.

Of.

Situations.

What Noah really wanted to know was what exactly he'd done to deserve this, finding himself in his latest predicament. Which for some uncanny reason involved him being dragged to the mall by Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. ... otherwise known as Katie and Sadie.

The place was packed. This was a good thing, apparently.

"Eeeeeeee!" They squealed in unison. The sound of it rung in his ears. Wonderful.

They turned to him, the master of sarcasm with his arms crossed. "We're gonna play a game, okay?"

Did it really matter if he willingly agreed or not?

Sadie explained the rules, and Katie giggled along. Eventually they proceeded to demonstrate, failing miserably, ending up just rolling on the ground laughing their butts off. People stared.

Suddenly the concept of the game sounded pretty easy. It was sort of like faking dead, and he really would've rather been dead right then.

Noah lay face-flat on the floor, his legs together and his arms to his sides. No one dared bother him.

He was pretty damn good at this game, if he said so himself.

* * *

**Hopefully this one turned out okay. If anyone's intrigued or confused I suggest you search it up on Youtube, this stuff's actually pretty funny :)**

**R&R!**


End file.
